


Sueños.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Inspirado en algunas interacciones de Lilia.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sueños.

No podía recordar desde cuando su pasión por las peleas pasó a un segundo plano. Tampoco recordaba cuando necesitó que sus manos hicieran otras cosas en la noche, en vez de golpear a desconocidos. 

Al principio, se sentía extraño e inexperto. Se frustraba en la desolada habitación de sus arenas cuando no conseguía plasmar lo que tenía en mente desde hace meses. Las hojas decoraban el suelo y entre garabatos iban acompañándole en su obsesión y melancolía. 

Algunos días, apenas despertar, Sett olvidaba aquel rostro que juraba ser tallado por alguna deidad en la antigüedad. A veces, entre enojos y lloriqueos, olvidaba los momentos que pasó con ese ser en sus sueños. Su ira, era volcada en las victorias que plasmaba en las noches. 

La gente decía que era talento y destreza, perseverancia y esfuerzo. Él ignoraba esos comentarios. 

En realidad, era el eterno deseo de conocer a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si existía en este universo o si existió alguna vez. 

Los días iban pasando, aquella destreza y talento se iban desligando de sus puños, recorriéndole los dedos en donde con sutiles trazos iba delineando el rostro de su perdición. Cada vez podía plasmarlo mejor, se esforzaba, en sueños, de recordar cada íntimo detalle que tenía.

Como las marcas debajo de sus labios y ojos. Le costó recrear el color de su cabello con las pinturas. En las noches, donde las estrellas brillaban, su color se volvía violeta y, en ocasiones donde las pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz, el cabello del desconocido se volvía negro. 

Sus dedos estaban tan manchados, los lienzos usados eran infinitos en desgaste hasta que consiguió que cada detalle encajara a la perfección y satisficiera su sentir. 

Su ropa era confusa y se preguntaba en sueños porqué el chico llevaba un arma distinta dependiendo el día. Había contado 5 en total, a lo largo de los meses, ¿eran todas las que tenía? ¿tendrían nombre? 

¿Cuál era el nombre de su quimera? 

Por alguna razón, el día de hoy era extraño. El muchacho sonrió, conoció esa sonrisa tan mística e hilarante. Un detalle, no poco menor, que lo traía embobado hace días, era porque nunca había hablado, porque el joven no le respondía cada vez que él le contaba su día a día, su vida en el pasado, la historia de su madre... ¿Era aburrido o las ratas le comieron la lengua? 

La noche anterior se durmió luego de imaginar, por horas, como sería su voz. Si sería serena como su expresión, si, quizás, es infantil como la sonrisa expresada ayer. ¿Era una señal? 

Madrugador, decidió no pintar por la mañana. La pelea que daría lugar en la noche era muy importante. Una apuesta que, de salir mal, le quitaría hasta el último rincón de su propiedad. 

Un entrenamiento, feliz por el acercamiento con el extraño, despejaría su cabeza.

Las artificiales lucen lo iluminaban y la gente proclamaba con fervor su nombre. Una pregunta pasó por su mente: ¿la gente actuaría igual, si supieran que es un hábil pintor? Tampoco podía describirse como alguien habilidoso pero su egocentrismo se lo permitía a veces. Sólo había pintado al pequeño por cuánto... ¿años? No sabía si, por ejemplo, le saldría dibujar una casa o su propia madre. 

Las luces brillaban tanto que en su cabeza se regañó por no tener en su habitación una luz que le hiciera justicia a sus creaciones. ¿Y si la persona misteriosa aparecía, y se sentía ofendida por tenerlo tan oculto? Las alucinaciones ya salían a flote. 

La victoria no tardó en llegar, tras unos insistentes momentos en donde sus puños eran los protagonistas. Por suerte, no se había lastimado demasiado, hace tiempo que sus dedos y nudillos eran vendados antes de cualquier encuentro. No podía dañar su portal a la imaginación y en donde sus sueños eran plasmados en simples papeles que formaban una piscina en el sueño junto a la cama. 

No se perdonaría si llegaba a olvidar lo sucedido en sus sueños, sólo por no haberlo pintado en la mañana. No volvería a ese tormento. 

Su pecho subía y bajaba, recobrando el aire y sus dedos cosquillaban en una adrenalina no latente hace tiempo. Era una ocasión especial, se permitiría embozar una soberbia sonrisa. Nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo. 

Las manos intentaron alcanzar el cielo, siendo estiradas por los brazos en señal de victoria y orgullo. La gente apostadora festejaba por los logros de su dinero, no por él, nadie festejaba por el jefe. 

Por primera vez, su mirada recorrió cada asiento en las tribunas, elegantes mujeres y viejos adinerados aplaudían, desde la comodidad de un asiento. También, había niños, que intentaban imitar entre sus amigos los movimientos de la pelea. 

Y allí, escondido en el sector derecho, con una capucha envolviéndole su cabeza, estaba él. Pestañeó varias y repetidas veces, perplejo, sin poder creerlo. El aire recogido con anterioridad se perdió en el espacio, necesitaba un nuevo aliento que le trajera la voluntad a su cuerpo. 

Una confusa mueca fue devuelta en respuesta ante la hambrienta mirada, obligándole a tranquilizarse, ¿pensaba que quería pelear con él? Estaba loco, no podría dañar su ilusión. 

El chico era alto, con una contextura incluso más delgada que en sus sueños y se veía algo herido, lastimado. Cuando el joven caminó por las gradas, hacia la salida, algo empujó su cuerpo entero para que reaccionara. 

—No puedes irte... —Jadeó, yendo a su encuentro. 

Pese a buscarle por todas las salidas de las arenas, pese a preguntar a cada guardia si habían visto al misterioso chico, no obtuvo rastros de él. Su gloría se transfirió a dolor y su egocentrismo brilló en ausencia cuando una sensación de oscuridad lo recorrió. 

—Oye —ignoró la voz en su espalda y continuó caminando con rápidos y pesados pasos. Aún recordaba su expresión, su vestimenta y los dedos que sujetaban la capucha. Lo plasmaría en el lienzo y así, suplicaría por las noches, antes de dormir, volver a cruzárselo—. Oye.

Antes de entregar a su cuarto, volteó. Una arrugada mirada lo observaba con enfado y miedo a la vez, y sus ojos lo recorrieron por completo. Los dedos, aparte de acoplarse a la perfección sobre la capucha, también lo hacían con la cintura diminuta que tenía. No había notado, también, en la distancia, que el joven era de casi su altura.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —rió cuando la voz no era ni de cerca como la imaginada—. ¿Por qué te ríes? —y las marcas, en su rostro, estaban ahí, a la perfección—. ¿Por qué me miraste así en las gradas? 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —la asustada expresión del contrario latió, estaba claro, con su espectáculo, que era imposible ganarle. 

—No lo sé —respondió solo a lo primero, sin admitir que una curiosidad inexistente en él lo llevó a caminar hasta, donde creía, era la habitación del dueño de todo el territorio. 

El rojizo abrió la puerta, despacio, como si el contrario se tratara de algún pequeño bicho y que, ante cualquier brusco movimiento, podía asustarlo. Se quedó expectante antes de entrar, invitándole con la mirada a pasar con él ante la dudosa mirada. 

—Estarás a salvo conmigo, sueño —el mayor no comprendió, pero fue eso lo que lo hizo entrar a la habitación de aquel extraño muchacho. 

Entendió la causa de su desespero y su curiosidad, en la pequeña habitación estaban todas las respuestas. No le parecía tétrico o espantoso que su rostro estuviera pintado en cada rincón de las paredes, del sueño, encima de la cama y en el armario. No se asustó al reconocer sus armas y el traje que usaba al asesinar. 

Un deja vu surcaba su mente ante cada pintura. 

—Los humanos olvidan tantas cosas cuando despiertan... Pero, casi nunca, me he olvidado de ti. 

Caminaban juntos, a la par, como si fuera una exposición de arte cada pintura del rojizo. El pálido sonrió al verse sonriendo en una de ellas, recordaba ese sueño él también. El retorcido sueño en donde una extraña voz le contaba historias de su infancia y él sonreía ante el disparate que era la vida humana desligada a las preocupaciones y responsabilidades. 

Un lápiz yacía junto a una de las pinturas y el chico tomó de él, garabateando junto a su rostro algunas letras.

—¿Aphelios? ¿Así te llamas? —Sett no podía contener su felicidad. Estaba junto a él su razón de crear e imaginar, su motivo de soñar y, por más retorcido que sonara, no despertar—. ¿¡Crees que nos hayamos conocido antes, en algún sueño olvidado?! ¿¡No sería maravilloso?!

Aphelios rió y sus brazos envolvieron la enorme figura frente a él. 

—¿Te gustaría, tal vez, quizá, soñar, conmigo? 

.

Las peleas terminaban más rápido que de costumbre, la gente cada vez bullaba con más enfado, no había espectáculos. Era mucho decir si, con sólo 3 golpes, Sett terminaba las peleas. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, no cuando él lo estaba esperando. 

Corrió sin importarle siquiera el dinero que sus contrincantes merecían darle, acomodó sus cabellos antes de entrar y encontró a Aphelios junto a un lienzo, como él por las noches llenas de soledad que no podía memorar. Hace tiempo que las oscuras noches brillaban gracias a la luna a su lado. 

—¿Qué tal? —la risa de Aphelios apenas le dejaba hablar. Era un desastre con las pinturas y los lápices, incluso con sus dedos. Lo que parecía ser un retrato de la persona que añoraba, era más bien un enorme círculo rojo, simular a una pelota con dos orejas encima. Hasta las orejas eran distintas, como si se tratase de un oso rojo su creación. 

—Me encanta. 

Esparcidos en la habitación, junto a los talentosos y desastrosos dibujos, se sumaban las sutiles caricias y besos que ambos se daban terminados el show. Antes de algún sueño donde, casi siempre, volvían a conectarse y viajaban juntos por el extenso universo. 

Los sueños se volvían realidad. Sett lo confirmaba en las noches, donde Aphelios roncaba por lo bajo, dormido sobre su pecho. 


End file.
